A launching toy used while playing games in which spherical bodies such as marbles are launched is disclosed in the following PTL 1. This launching toy includes a toy body, a pair of flipping members provided on the toy body, and a pushing member that pushes out a spherical body placed between the flipping members. The pair of flipping members correspond to two tip portions that make a pair of circular-arc-shaped members. The distance between the tips of the flipping members is less than the diameter of the spherical body.
A user first places the spherical body between the flipping members and moves the spherical body toward the tips of the flipping member using the pushing member while holding down the toy body with the hands. In the process in which the spherical body moves toward the tips of the flipping member, the distance between the tips of the flipping members is increased against the elastic forces of the tips. If the spherical body is further moved toward the tips of the flipping members, the spherical body is eventually launched from between the flipping members by the elastic restoring forces of the flipping members.